mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Wario World
|genre = Platformer |modes = Single player |ratings = ESRB: Everyone |platforms = Nintendo GameCube |manual = |media = |requirements = |input = |pregame = Wario Land 4 (2001) |nxtgame = Wario Land: Shake It! (2007) }} Wario World is a game for the Nintendo GameCube and is the first Wario platforming adventure on a home console to place Wario front and center. The player takes control of Wario as he tries to reclaim his treasure from the evil Black Jewel. Overview Much like Super Mario 64 and its many imitators, Wario World has a 'hub' level from which players can access other levels as they unlock them. The game features mostly fixed, limited camera angles however, giving it a more constrained and traditional feel than Mario's 3D outings. As is befitting of its star, the game also focuses less on acrobatics and more on combat, with Wario able to unleash vicious volleys of fists, plough through his enemies with a shoulder barge (in the traditional Wario Land fashion), and most impressively spin his enemies around before piledriving them into the ground, all while uttering "Ex-cell-ent-a!" and "Have a rotten day!" in a suitably furious Martinet voice. Following on from the dinosaurs of the opening levels (many of whom look a little unhinged and/or carry clubs in their hands), many of the enemies are variations in different 'costumes' to suit the theme of the current level (for example, clowns in the circus). The bosses, however, are all very unique and include an evil ghost pirate, an enormous dinosaur in a bikini and, of course, an extraordinarily athletic pig wearing only a posing pouch. The story is simple: Wario, lording it up in his castle, is horrified one morning to discover that one of his pillaged treasures - the Black Jewel - is sentient and has magically transformed his beloved castle into a parallel dimension and his loot into monsters. Naturally a little vexed, Wario vows to pummel the Black Jewel into next week. Characters *Wario - Wario is the main character and protagonist in the game. He has plenty of moves, and many tricks up his sleeves that haven't been tried before. *The Black Jewel - A magical, sentient black diamond that takes over and transforms Wario's castle. It is the final boss of the game and sports a rather unnerving eye and tentacles. *Spritelings - Tiny, fairy-like creatures that aid Wario in his quest. They offer him various of tips throughout his journey should the greedy hero free them from their cages. Locations Treasure Square Excitement Central * Greenhorn Forest * Greenhorn Ruins * Dinomighty’s Showdown Spooktastic World * Horror Manor * Wonky Circus * Dual Dragon’s Showdown Thrillsville * Shivering Mountains * Beanstalk Way * Red-Brief J’s Showdown Sparkle Land * Mirror Mansion * Pecan Sands * Captain Skull’s Showdown Reception Wario World received fairly good reviews mainly involving the platformer style that is similar to Super Mario Sunshine. However, it was heavily criticized for being too short as a reporter on IGN said "It's Luigi's Mansion all over again." Gallery Warioworldtitlescreen.png|Title Screen Wwfileselect.png|File Select 130680295191.png|The first To-Do List Navigation fi:Wario World fr:Wario World da:Wario World no:Wario World de:Wario World es:Wario World ja:ワリオワールド Category:GameCube games Category:Games in the Wario series Category:2003 games